


stick 'n' poke

by psykhe



Series: snippets of our life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd Years only, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Commune, Gen, Piercings, Tattoos, communal living, though might have others mentioned or pop in now and again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykhe/pseuds/psykhe
Summary: It's not like Terushima's a wuss or whatever... Akaashi's just too rough with him sometimes.





	stick 'n' poke

**Author's Note:**

> So this was mostly written before I died off Ao3, and I haven't written in agesssss, so please bear with me. Lemme know if there are any mistakes n such, or what you think, and any suggestions? 
> 
> Basically this'll just be a group of fics not necessarily in chronological order about a bunch of the 2nd years aged up living together in the same commune or really close by, and they're all sorta punk-y, rave-y and rebellious in one way or another and yeah? Or at least that's what I'm going for?
> 
> Anyhow, without further ado~
> 
> [ko-fi?](http://ko-fi.com/psykhe)

"This isn't going to hurt... is it? " Yuuji gulped audibly, watching as one of his best friends dip a needle in black ink.

He's given an unimpressed glance before the grip on his wrist is held more firmly. "Yuuji... You have other tattoos-"

"Not to mention you have _your fucking dick pierced_ ," Miya interjects before Akaashi can get to that point. "Seriously Yuuji, stop being a fucking baby. I mean, I could've imagined Kenma pussying out - no offense Kenma -" Miya is met with an eye roll before continuing, "but the kid has a buncha stick n pokes."

"Yeah, but-ow! What the hell Keiji?! " Yuuji looks to the devil in question, then to his wrist where there was a small splatter of ink covering the stencil in his skin. "Not even a warning? Seriously?"

"Hold still." And cue the exasperated look he reserved for Bokuto.

Yuuji pouted, reluctantly doing as he was told, allowing Akaashi to resume his work.

Holding still meant nearly the same as not talking in his case, which was difficult in itself. He had a tendency to flail his arms about in hand gestures, matching his enthusiastic way of speech. So instead, the dirty blond settled on watching the needle pierce through his skin like a hawk, leaving darkness in its path.

After a dotted outline was done, he finally leaned back on the chair. Yuuji's eyelids drooped - he was running on about three hours of sleep, the underground punk festival he tagged along for with Kyoutani's graff crew ended around five that morning, and the drugs in his system prevented sleep for hours. Allowing his eyes their rest, his ears managed to catch snippets of the conversations going on around him.

Both Miyas had said many variations of the word 'fucking,’ so he assumed that they were comparing notes about their ‘slutty summer' as they so proudly called it. Ugh. Despite having quite a few notches under his belt, Yuuji was not all keen about sleeping with various randoms in a day just to one up a rival.

As long as they used condoms and didn’t start impregnating people, right?

His focus turned elsewhere, hearing drowned out video-game noises. Nishinoya, Tanaka and Yamamoto’s voices were overpowering the television with taunts thrown at one another, only to scream in defeat when someone - Kenma no doubt - beat them at whatever it was they were playing. Probably the new Mario kart on the switcheroo-thingy or whatever Kenma called it. To be fair, Yuuji was more of a Tekken guy (and that was in no way or form because he managed to prevail a few times over their resident gamer).

Pondering about the rest of their gangs’ whereabouts, Yuuji notices he hadn't seen Futakuchi or Yahaba since he got back. That probably meant they were either out, or more likely, behind either of their doors screwing the narcissism out of each other.

If only. That would be too good to be true.

* * *

"Done. "

Yuuji was jostled out of his trance to Akaashi washing up his skin from excess ink and patting it down with paper towel, probably rougher than usual to spite him. He watched as the raven-haired male continued his tattoo aftercare method at his leisure, ignoring the newfound energy coming from Yuuji, nearly causing him to vibrate in his seat. Hell, he probably enjoyed tormenting the blond, considering that he was _clearly_ blocking his view from the fresh stick n poke.

"Voilà," Akaashi finally let go of his arm, final result now in view.

Yuuji didn't understand what he said - probably some other word Akaashi picked up from one of his trips to who-knows-where, some European language - though he brought the design close to his face, studying it carefully instead before a grinning. "Thanks Keiji!" He stood, enveloping the taller male into a tight hug, peppering kisses onto his cheek, "you're the best! I'll order the jewellery you wanted right away!"

"You're welcome. But wait, just a second... " Akaashi tugged Yuuji's arm to snap a picture with his phone, then saran wrapping and taping it in place before letting the excited male make his rounds through their friends to show his work.

A chorus of ‘nice’ were sent his way, and some ‘good jobs’ to Akaashi. Nishinoya had even asked what it was, to which he proudly responded, “it’s obviously a mayfly!”

It didn’t take long for the hype to die, everyone going back to what they were previously doing, so Yuuji took a seat by Ennoshita who must’ve just arrived and percheed his legs on top of the other’s lap much to his dismay. His fingers made quick work on his phone, ordering the jewellery Akaashi had linked him to for his dermal as well as a few others, some more piercing needles as well as a couple tattoo ones.

“New ink?” Ennoshita managed before yawning – those shifts at the bar must be killer.

“Yep!” Yuuji grinned, ignoring the way that Ennoshita winced at how loud he was despite how close they were. “It’s a mayfly!”

“What made you want that tattooed, anyway?”Akaashi questioned, going to sit by Ennoshita’s other side after throwing all the supplies in their hazardous waste bin.

"I dunno. Don't you find it sad that they die after one day of spreading their wings?" Sigh, "but i guess it's kind of like they're free for their whole life - I get that. So I guess this is just kinda like me saying I'll be free my entire life, and if I'm not..." shrug, "Well, then, what's the point of being alive?"

“Yuuji…That’s quite depressing.”

The dirty blond looked back to Ennoshita, "Eh?! You find?!"

“He wanted a ‘YOLO’ tattoo but I refused,” Akaashi mentioned offhandedly, causing the male beside him to crack up.

“I said something along those lines! Not exactly that, Keiji!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god sorry for dying ( ; ω ; ) Life has been hectic, had shitty roommates and basically didn't have a stable place for a while, still don't but meh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also travelled almost cross country and back and lived the hobo life so that also meant no stable wifi and whatnot. But yeah, now I'm back to my hometown now, and in a better (albeit temporary) environment where I don't have to worry about my shit getting stolen and whatnot. So yay that!
> 
> Sorry to all those who commented previously and I never responded to, once I have the time I will do just that!
> 
> I'll also try and get back into the vibes of my old unfinished fics, but sadly, no promises (⇀_⇀) Urk.
> 
> Also I've landed so hard into the Voltron fandom, so expect some of that, I guess? Idk.


End file.
